Go Die
by Jenny1751
Summary: Honestly couldn't think of a better title. Laxus asks the new kid in school to join, he didn't expect his older sister to be so mad . . . and so hot. One-shot. Rated T for swearing and dedicated to Tatemae :D A yankee AU and basically a fanfic of my fanfic "Fairy's Guardian Angel" LaxusXOC


**THIS WAS A WHOLE LOT LONGER THAN I PLANNED 13,373 WORDS OMG**

 **But it was fun writing :D Although I rushed it a bit since I was like 'I WILL FINISH THIS BEFORE I GO TO BED' and during that point it had only been around 60% done -_-**

 _THIS IS DEDICATED TO THE REALLY NICE AND SWEET **Tatemae ** WHO HAS BEEN SUCH A SWEETHEART THANK YOU VERY MUCH._

 **Also, if you don't read my other fic please do :) It's called "Fairy's Guardian Angel" and support the prequel too, "The Battle of Angels and Fairies". I'd really appreciate it if you did :) And this is also a LaLea fic. Laxus X Lea :D**

 **Also, Fairy Tail University is a school that provided primary to college education. Just wanted to make that clear.**

 **Also, WARNING  this fic contains a lot of cursing so if you're uncomfortable with that then I kindly suggest you leave I'm sorry QAQ This is sort of a yankee fic? I dunno anymore. I watched Majisuka Gakuen so I guess I was inspired but maybe I should've made a more romantic fic? I dunno but I hope you enjoy this ~ !**

* * *

Laxus entered through the doors of Fairy Tail University with his followers, the Thunder God Tribe, right behind him. The students that happened to be nearby immediately took notice of his presence and went out of his way. Ever and Bixlow smirked at this, never getting used to the feeling of superiority.

"It feels great to be feared." Ever smirked.

 **Ever Green:**

 _Fairy Tail University ; Senior high school student_

 _18 years old_

 _2nd placer of the Ms. Fairy Tail pageant_

 _Only female member of the Thunder God Tribe_

 _Relationship status: In Denial (Elfman)_

"Well, aren't you such a tyrant?" Bixlow commented.

 **Bixlow:**

 _Surname unknown_

 _Fairy Tail University; College freshman_

 _19 years old_

 _24/7 Medieval Cosplayer_

 _Member of the Thunder God Tribe_

Freed remained silent. He didn't really care and, unlike his team mates, had long since gotten used to everything that came with being feared by most. The only thing that was in his mind was following Laxus as the blond's right hand man.

 **Freed Justine:**

 _Fairy Tail University; Senior High school student_

 _18 years old_

 _Member of the Thunder God Tribe_

 _Relationship Status: In a relationship with Mirajane Strauss_

"I still don't get what these idiots are so afraid of. It's not like we'd beat them up for no reason . . ." Laxus muttered. "Of course, unless they challenge us we won't hold back either."

 **Laxus Dreyar:**

 _Fairy Tail University student; __2nd year college_

 _20 years old_

 _AKA "The Thunder God"_

 _Strongest student in Fairy Tail University_

"It's only to be expected of Laxus!" Ever said.

"Of course, whoever defies you will have to face us first." Freed added.

"Laxus! Fight me!" Natsu, seemingly coming out of nowhere, yelled and charged at the blond. This was also not something new and the college student dealt with him in one hit.

The blond sighed. "Don't be stupid, Natsu."

"It's a hundred years too early for you to be picking a fight with the boss." Bixlow cackled.

 **Natsu Dragneel:**

 _Fairy Tail University; High school freshman_

 _15 years old_

 _AKA "Salamander"_

 _A violent moron_

"Honestly, he never learns." Evergreen chuckled before they continued on their way. Although they said that they would beat up anyone who defied Laxus, it wasn't like the idiot was a threat to them. And it wasn't like it was the first time he challenged Laxus, and it definitely wouldn't be the last.

"Oi, Laxus!" Erza called out, marching towards them. "Stop resorting to violence. As the principal's grandson, you should set an example! Such behavior shouldn't be tolerated!"

 **Erza Scarlet:**

 _Fairy Tail University; Senior high school student_

 _18 years old_

 _AKA "The Titania"_

 _High school Student Council President_

 _Winner of the Miss Fairy Tail Pageant_

 _Relationship Status: Mutual Understanding with Jellal Fernandez_

"Tsk. What's the big deal? If you're so worried about our reputation then why don't you try doing something about those rumors?" he retorted.

"You shouldn't blame the boss, especially since that pink bastard was the one picking a fight." Bixlow added.

"Stay out of this." Erza spoke in a harsh and cold tone. "Honestly, shouldn't you be helping the student council?"

"Just because I'm the principal's grandson doesn't mean you should expect me to do stupid things." he stated calmly. "I don't want to waste my time doing boring things."

"And instead you choose to waste it by picking unnecessary fights?" Erza asked, exasperated. "This is why you almost got expelled back in high school."

"Don't bring up unnecessary things." he frowned at the memory. "And you're one to talk. You and those two idiots usually cause a much bigger ruckus than we do."

"I-it's only because it was completely necessary!" the red head blushed in embarrassment. "I-I can't just let others make fun of our school or hurt my friends or get away with ruining the peace and especially not when they ruin my cheesecake!"

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever."

She sighed. "You're already a college student, Laxus. You should learn to be more responsible. Just because you're already guaranteed to have a job when you graduate doesn't mean you can just do whatever you want."

"Mind your own business." he growled before walking away.

"Don't worry much about Laxus. It's not like he neglects his studies." Freed said.

"That's not the point." she sighed.

"Don't be so uptight." Evergreen laughed it off before they hurried to catch up with Laxus. Erza crossed her arms, watching them go.

"Honestly . . ." Erza muttered. "Why is our school filled with delinquents?"

* * *

"Lu-chan~! Lu-kun~! Hurry up!" Joan called out from the bottom of the stairs. Lucy was fixing her hair when she did.

"Hold on!" Lucy yelled back.

 **Lucy Heartphilia:**

 _Fairy Tail University (transfer); High school freshman_

 _15 years old_

 _Former delinquent(?)_

 _Heartphilia's Lucky Twins_

 _Former (unofficial) member of the Celestial Angels_

 _Youngest daughter of the Heartphilia family_

Lucy was excited. It was her first day at her new school, after all. She couldn't wait for a new start, but she was also a bit worried that people might find out about her past.

Her siblings had all been delinquents before, and they were feared by many, even those outside of their school. Although she had been young, her sisters still taught her and her brother some self defense skills and they would occasionally help fight. Even adults learned to fear the young twins. They were known as the Celestial Angels and ruled over their school with an iron fist. Although she never really considered herself as a delinquent since she only helped her sisters out. But all that changed when her eldest sister graduated and they disbanded. After that, Lucy tried to make friends but the students were all still afraid of her. So she convinced them to let her transfer to her dream school, and they agreed with the condition that her brother would go with her. Luckily, he didn't seem to mind.

There was a knock on the door and she told the person to come in.

"Hey, what's taking you so long? We're gonna be late." Lucas said, already wearing his new uniform.

 **Lucas Heartphilia:**

 _Fairy Tail University (transfer); High school freshman_

 _15 years old_

 _Heartphilia's Lucky Twins_

 _Former (unofficial) member of the Celestial Angels_

 _Only son of the Heartphilia Family_

"Oh, I was just finishing up." Lucy said before hurrying to grab her bag. "Let's go."

"Yeah." he only nodded.

They headed downstairs and was greeted by the sight of Joan, who grinned upon seeing them.

"You guys look good in those uniforms, to be honest." she only giggled when Lucas rolled hi eyes. "C'mon. Breakfast is ready."

 **Joan Heartphilia:**

 _Magnolia High; High school sophomore (repeat)_

 _17 years old_

 _Former member of the Celestial Angels_

 _Relationship status: It's complicated_

The three of them headed to the dining table with Lucy eyeing the two of them. After the gang disbanded, their sister told them that they needed to change and live nice and peacefully. Lucas and Joan had been against that and although they weren't completely considered as a delinquent (by her sister's standards) they were still troublemakers.

Upon entering the kitchen/dining room, they saw Jade was already sitting at the table, eating her pancakes.

"What are you waiting for?" she raised an eyebrow. "Hurry up and eat breakfast. We'll be late."

 **Jade Heartphilia:**

 _Magnolia High; Senior High school student_

 _18 years old_

 _Former Vice Boss of the Celestial Angels_

 _Shopaholic_

 _Former delinquent_

They immediately sat down and ate.

"Ne, Ja-nee, will you be dropping us off today?" Lucy asked.

"I already got my driver's license and bought a car so yeah. I'll be picking you up too."

"There's no need for that, you know. I'd prefer to walk home." Lucas muttered.

"Then walk. I'm just worried about Lucy, since I heard that that school has some troublemakers." Jade snapped.

"As if our old school had been any better."

"Honestly, are you two arguing so early in the morning? Can't you try to get along?" Lea strolled into a kitchen, picking up some toast. "I'm in a hurry so I'll go ahead."

 **Lea Heartphilia:**

 _University of Fiore; 2nd year college student_

 _20 years old_

 _Former Boss of the Celestial Angels_

 _Former Alias; "The Angel of Death"_

 _Former delinquent_

"Eh? Aren't you gonna have breakfast first?" Lucy asked.

"Nah, I'll be fine. Good luck on your first day." she said, before hurriedly leaving. "See ya."

* * *

The day passed by quickly after that. Lucy and Lucas were dropped off to their school. Unfortunately, they weren't in the same class. Lucy immediately managed to find some friends, one of them being a rather loud boy named Natsu. He was fun to be with and was the first person to befriend her after she found him unconscious near the school gates and dragged him to the infirmary despite her brother telling her to just leave him. She couldn't possibly do that, of course and the two ended up being good friends.

Lucas, on the other hand, had no interest in making any friends since he was a loner. So he ignored anyone's attempts of befriending him. It made him a bit bored though. After having such an exciting childhood, you can't help but feel bored after all.

The blond recalled his memories before Lea graduated and they wrecked havoc wherever they went. His sister hadn't been a force to be reckoned with. She was strong, and he hadn't believed that there was anyone stronger than her. But then, during her senior year, he noticed that she started to change. She started avoiding fights and told them that they should do the same. Until she graduated and she told them- no, _ordered_ them to change and live as normal, peace-loving students. But where was the fun in that?

Lucas sighed as he walked out of the university gates. Class was over and, as expected, it was absolutely boring. He decided to take a walk before going home, since he had nothing better to do anyway. Jade was going to pick up Lucy, so she'll be fine. He already sent his twin sister a text.

He stared at the sky as he walked, hoping something interesting would happen.

* * *

Lea sighed, massaging the back of her neck with one hand while the other held her pen and continued to take notes. College was so tiring and absolutely _boring_. She spent most of her time studying and she didn't even know _how_ she found the motivation to get out of bed every day.

High school had been more fun, especially with her family.

Her eyes narrowed, remembering the feeling of superiority when she walked through the hallways of Magnolia High and saw everyone make way for her. She remembered the refreshing and proud feeling she would get when she was dead tired after a fight and she would sit down and rest, having a boost in her confidence. She missed that life.

It's funny how at one point of your life you were beating people half to death and then suddenly you end up studying and having a rather normal life. Lea still hadn't really gotten used to it yet. But she made a vow to quit.

It was for the sake of her family, after all.

* * *

"So how was your day, Laxus?" Freed asked as they strolled down the streets.

"Boring." he stated.

"Well, it is college after all. High school was a hell of a lot more fun." Bixlow grinned.

All of a sudden, Laxus stopped walking making them stop as well.

"Huh? What's wrong, Laxus?" Freed asked, a bit worried.

"Hey . . . isn't that a guy from our school?" the blond asked and they turned towards the direction he was looking at. They were just passing by the park and there wasn't anyone else there other than a group of teenagers. A blond guy was wearing Fairy Tail's high school uniform and he was surrounded by students from Raven Tail High, one of their main rivals.

"Oh, you're right." Ever's eyes widened. "I've never seen him before though."

"This is bad, it looks like that Kurohebi's with them. He's pretty strong, you know." Bixlow muttered. "Those guys are bad news, he'll end up being beaten down to a pulp."

"What should we do?" Freed asked calmly and Laxus just stared at them before sighing.

"Let's go. If one of our students gets beaten up then it'll make our school look bad." he said and they nodded, preparing for a fight. Laxus marched towards the group, knowing that his gang would be enough to handle them but still preparing for a fight just in case. "Oi-"

He didn't get the chance to say anything however; before they got near them, the blond guy sent a powerful punch to Kurohebi. It knocked him out immediately and he fell to the ground with a loud thud. Everyone's eyes widened in shock and there was only dead silence for a moment.

"W-why you- !" one of them yelled before they all charged towards him.

"Tsk. Annoying . . ." he muttered. "Small fry shouldn't get so cocky!"

He fought skillfully, throwing punches and kicks, each one of them was dealt with a single blow. He didn't even seem to have a blind spot since, despite the advantage in numbers, no one managed to land a hit on him. The fight was finished quickly with the blond teen standing without a scratch while everyone around him was knocked out. The Thunder God Tribe stood there with wide eyes, absolutely shocked.

"Oh ~ ? Who knew we had such a strong guy at our school?" Bixlow finally said, chuckling. The blond teen was a bit startled by this, finally noticing their presence.

"That was . . . actually pretty impressive." Ever said.

"Who the hell are you?" the teen snapped and that only served to surprise them even more. "If you're looking for a fight, I won't hold back."

"You don't . . . know who we are?" Ever asked and he raised an eyebrow.

"No. Should I?"

"I'm surprised that someone in our school still doesn't know us." Freed said.

"Sorry, I just transferred."

Laxus smirked at this. A transfer student . . . and he's pretty strong, huh? He might be interesting.

"I'm Laxus Dreyar." he introduced himself, much to his companion's surprise. "What's your name?"

"Dreyar . . ?" Lucas asked, realizing that the man was related to the school's principal. Crap, was he in trouble? "I'm Lucas Heartphilia, a freshman."

"Oh? Quite impressive skills for a freshman." Laxus smirked, walking towards him, avoiding the unconscious bodies of the weaklings he defeated. At this point, his companions already guessed where this was going and he smirked.

"Would you like to join the Thunder God Tribe?"

* * *

News spread quickly. After a few days everyone knew about the freshman who earned a place in the Thunder God Tribe. Pretty soon, Lucas was just as feared as them, even though no one's really seen him fight. Of course, if even Laxus acknowledged his strength it was safe to assume that he was the real deal and they all treated him the same way as they treated the Thunder God Tribe. Well, Lucy's new best friend- Natsu- challenged him but he dealt with him quickly. Idiots like that were the easiest to take out after all.

Of course, he kept it all a secret to his family, other than Lucy. But it was unavoidable anyway, it's not like she was a snitch either so he had nothing to worry about. She did try to convince him to stop it though, but there was no way of that happening. He missed this kind of life after all, it had been nothing like when he was with his family since he was an unofficial member back then. The only thing that he can think of is that this must be what his sisters had felt. Why on earth did Lea give it all up?

It wasn't long before Lucy finally stopped trying to convince her brother to stop but there was now a rift in their relationship. Lucas, although a bit affected by it, pretended that it didn't bother him and went on as usual. He kept on going home late, but none of his sisters seemed to question it since it wasn't particularly strange behavior so he had no trouble in keeping his delinquency a secret.

But then one day, Lucas came home, late as usual, to find out that Lea had been waiting for him along with his other sisters.

"Where have you been?" Lea asked with a sharp and cold tone. The last time they heard her speak like that was before she graduated. She only ever used it when she was angry and was about to kick someone's ass. Despite this, however, Lucas remained calm.

"With friends." he answered and headed towards his room but his sister's words made him freeze.

"I know that you've joined the Thunder God Tribe."

He turned to face his sister's cold glare before he glanced at Lucy who looked at him apologetically. As if reading his mind, Lea spoke.

"Lucy didn't rat you out, although I'm a bit disappointed that she didn't." she scoffed. "I went to Fairy Tail before your first day and met Erza. I asked her to look out for you two. Why did you think a freshman got to be close friends with a senior? It looks like she took a liking to Lucy though."

"I see . . ."

"What were you thinking?! Didn't I say that we should all quit fighting?"

"You're not my mom so don't tell me what to do." Lucas scoffed. He was about to head to his room again when Lea grabbed his arm, keeping a firm grip.

"I don't think you understood me. When I said that, it wasn't a request. It was an _order_."

"We disbanded remember? You're not the boss anymore, you're just our sister."

"I'm your older sister. I'm entitled to some type of authority." her grip on his arm tightened.

"What? You wanted us to be a normal family, right?" he snorted. "Isn't it normal for a family to have someone rebellious?"

"I'm serious, Lucas." she spoke through gritted teeth.

"So am I. Just leave me alone." he said. "I'll do whatever the hell I want."

"Fighting isn't going to get you anywhere." she tried to explain. "It's better to just quit."

"Easy for you to say. You've already had your fun."

She scoffed. "You know if I hadn't made a promise to myself that I'd stop resorting to violence I would've probably hit you by now."

"I'm pretty lucky then, aren't I?" he said before harshly pulling his arm, dislodging Lea's hand from it. "You can't decide what I get to do with my life. Just let me make my own decisions."

And finally he was able to climb up the stairs and into his room where he slammed the door shut. His sisters remained at the living room, an awkward silence surrounding them.

"I'm sorry . . ." Lucy finally spoke. Although she was absolutely relieved since she expected things to get more violent. "I should've told you sooner."

Lea sighed. "It's alright. You . . . you did what you thought was right I suppose."

"So what do we do now?" Joan asked.

" . . . I don't know."

"Maybe we should just leave him be. He's still young after all." Joan suggested. "You were like that once so he'll probably grow up by the time he graduates just like you did. Let him have some fun."

Lea paused, thinking about what she said. "I guess you're right."

"Well then, that's settled." she got up from the sofa, a grin on her face. "Don't worry about it too much. Boys will be boys, after all."

"If something bad happens, tell us immediately, okay?" Jade told Lucy.

"Yeah. Okay." she looked sullen.

"Cheer up!" Joan slapped a hand on her back. "It's not like much has changed. Lucas just made some new friends is all."

"I guess . . ." she stood up. "Well, I better go do my homework."

"You should do the same," Jade glared at Joan. "If you ended up getting held back again this year then I won't be as forgiving as Onee-sama."

"Alright, alright . . ." Joan sighed, following her younger sisters upstairs and into their own respective rooms.

"Well?" Jade asked once she was finally alone with her older sister. She leaned on the sofa and rested her feet on top of the table, making herself comfortable. "Is this really okay?"

"I doubt beating some sense into him would work anyway," Lea answered simply. "He's really stubborn, after all."

"But the way I see it, we can't just leave him be, right? We don't know a thing about this group, Lucas might be getting himself into some deep trouble. I wouldn't be so worried if One of us were with him but . . . As of now, we can't really ask for Lucy's help since that would defeat the purpose of her transferring to Fairy Tail."

"Tsk. Who is this Thunder God, anyway?" Lea asked, absolutely pissed but still managing to seem calm as she paced around the room. "Lucas isn't the type to just join other people's groups, he just goes with the flow. Especially since he's such a loner. That means he was probably offered to join."

"Laxus Dreyar." Jade answered, making her sister stop on her tracks and whip her head towards her. "I did some research once you told me about it. It looks like he's the principal's grandson but he sounds like he's just as rebellious as our little brother."

"What?" she almost growled. "What's the principal's grandson doing causing trouble? He should be a better role model."

"I dunno, not everyone likes to have responsibilities I suppose." One look at her sister made Jade sit up, a bit alarmed. "Wait, don't tell me you plan on confronting him."

"So what if I am?"

"You're mad."

"Damn right I am!"

Jade flinched. She was honestly a bit afraid; her sister wasn't the type of person you'd want to mess with when she's angry after all. Although Lea had said that she's no longer resort to violence, there was still no guarantee that she won't snap and suddenly lash out.

"Back then, you're always calm and you never let your emotions get in the way when you're making decisions. Are you gonna make that mistake _now_."

Lea took a few deep breaths to calm herself, realizing that she was right. So Jade spoke again.

"If you did confront this young Dreyar, what would you do? Talk with him? Try to convince him that what he's doing is wrong? You know that'll never work, Onee-sama. He'll have to realize that on his own, along with Lucas." she explained. "There are two scenarios; you'll end up embarrassing Lucas by acting like a worried mother and make him hate you even more or you resort to violence. You already know how that would turn out."

"Yeah . . . yeah, you're right. I know that." Lea sighed. She was thankful to have her sister with her during these times, she can always rely on her. "Sorry, I guess I let my anger get ahead of me."

"It's alright."

"But still, he's so annoying. That Dreyar . . . It pisses me off!" she grumbled. "I swear, he better hope that we never meet."

"Now, now . . . So then, what do we do?"

"We wait." she stated calmly. "We keep a close eye on him and wait. An opportunity should rise sooner or later, we just have to be patient."

Jade grumbled. "I'm not really used to doing nothing but I guess we don't have any other choice, huh?"

"Yeah. And I guess I should talk to Lucas."

"Eh? Why?"

"It's no good to keep on giving each other the cold shoulder. We should make up as soon as possible and I doubt he'd make the first move."

Jade hummed before shrugging. "Whatever. You're the boss."

"I'm not your boss anymore, I'm your _guardian_."

 **The next day . . .**

Lucas woke up earlier than most of his sisters did, like usual, so he could leave ahead and not be forced to hitch a ride with his older sisters. He had just finished putting on his uniform and was about to grab his backpack when someone knocked on his door. Feeling a bit confused, he told the person to come in.

Lea strolled inside before standing in the middle of the room, staring at him with crossed arms. They had what seemed like a staring contest before Lucas sighed.

"What do you want?"

"I wanted to apologize." she stated calmly, taking him by surprise.

"Apologize?" he asked incredulously.

"That's right." she nodded. "I suppose of all people I don't have the right to criticize you on the choices you make. I was the same after all, so I guess it's my fault for not being a better role model."

Lucas only stared at her with wide eyes before scratching his head sheepishly. "Well . . . I don't really know what to say. I honestly expected you to beat the hell out of me and I've been mentally preparing myself for that, to be honest."

Lea chuckled. "I plan to change, and it's during these moments that my resolve is tested. Don't underestimate me."

"Yeah . . . It won't happen again."

"So, mind telling me _why_ you joined that little group of misfits?"

"Why? Can't I make friends?" Lucas raised an eyebrow and she couldn't help but laugh.

"If it was anyone other than you then I wouldn't question it. What happened to being a lone wolf? Is this guy- the Thunder God- really that amazing?"

"I wouldn't say that. I mean, the others treat him as if he were a God but I don't really think that highly of him. But he's the strongest so I guess I respect him in a way." the way he spoke made it obvious that he himself was unsure.

"You don't think highly of him?"

"What do you mean?"

"Do you believe in him or his strength? Do you admire him?"

Lucas pondered on this. "Well . . . I wouldn't say that I admire him, but I he's really strong so I respect him."

"That won't do." she muttered. "That's not enough to earn your loyalty. And when it comes to fighting with someone, you need to trust them to have your back. So loyalty is an absolute necessity."

"It's not like I'd betray him. I have my dignity, you know."

"Yeah, but . . . don't you look up to him and believe in him?" she asked. "Don't you think he's the strongest? Someone worth fighting with?"

Lucas was silent for a moment as he looked at his sister in the eye while she only looked back, confused.

"I commit, so I'll never betray someone who I said I'd fight with. But you will always have my loyalty." he stated. "I have and always will believe that you're the strongest, no one else."

Lea's eyes widened in surprise but then chuckled dryly. "If you're so loyal then you should do what you're told."

"It's not like I betrayed you, right? You're done fighting, after all." he shrugged. "But if you ever change your mind, I don't mind leaving them to follow you again."

"I'm not changing my mind. And this is why I told you to be more loyal."

"Well since you're not changing your mind then it shouldn't be a problem right?" he smirked before grabbing his bag. "I should get going."

"Yeah." she nodded and he walked out, but just before he reached the door she called out. "Lucas?"

"Yeah?"

"I won't stop you from fighting." she said. "But if you're gonna be doing it anyway then you better not lose."

"Oh? You're surprisingly easy to convince, you know that? Maybe this change is good news after all." he couldn't help but feel amused.

"I wouldn't want to have to pay for your hospital bills if you get your ass kicked." there was a hint of mockery in her tone. "Since you're with the strongest guy at that school then it shouldn't be a problem, right?"

"I'd be fine even without his help. Don't underestimate me."

* * *

Laxus sighed in annoyance. His grandfather was scolding him again for causing trouble but he had long since learned to tune him out. It's not like it wasn't necessary, he had to know what his new 'recruit' was capable of. That Lucas might still be a freshman and the youngest out of all of them but he still had potential. It made him wonder how he learned to fight like that. After that incident with his sister, Laxus learned that it was apparently a 'family thing' but he was unsure of what he meant by that.

"Are you listening, Laxus?!"

 **Makarov Dreyar:**

 _Principal of Fairy Tail University_

 _86 years old_

 _Grandfather of Laxus Dreyar_

 _Perverted old man_

"Yeah, yeah."

"Good. Then you better get going then!"

"Wait, what?" he asked dumbly. "Where am I going?"

Makarov sighed, exasperated. "You are going to another university to represent our school. It's normal for schools to coordinate; sometimes to hold friendly competitions and sometimes to lend a helping hand. Today its been decided that you will go to a rival school and make amends. You'll meet a student and if everything goes well we'll have another ally. A lot of other schools aren't very fond of us for some reason so we should try to make peace with as many as we can."

"Why me? Can't you just ask Erza?" Laxus asked, not bothering to hide his annoyance.

"No, we can't because she's still a high schooler." the old man answered. "Why? Would you rather I fail you?"

"Y-you can't do that!"

"I'm the principal. Of course I can."

"Tsk. Fine."

"Good. Now make sure to be friendly. Our goal is to make this school our ally since they are very influential."

"Alright already, which school is it?"

"The University of Fiore."

* * *

Laxus sighed. Once he entered the campus he was immediately given strange looks by the students there and it sorta pissed him off. He was used to being looked at in fear or admiration, but the people there were looking at him with a look of either disgust, confusion or amusement. It was as if they were mocking him and it made him want to beat someone up.

His grandfather hadn't explained anything to him either. He just told him to spend time with whoever was chosen to represent the school like he was for an entire day. He wasn't told just what he was supposed to discuss or even where he was even supposed to meet this person. So he just stood there by the school gates, enduring the stares he was given and waiting for someone to maybe come up to him and ask if they could help.

"Excuse me?" he was snapped out of his thoughts and looked at the person right in front of him who managed to walk up to him without noticing, which was strange since he was always on guard. Was he really so out of it that day?

It was a woman, and she wore what he recognized was the University of Fiore's uniform. She seemed a bit short for her age, he was around a head taller than her. She had pale white skin, blond hair that reached mid-back and kind, blue eyes.

' _Damn, what a beauty_.' he found himself thinking, and there was no shame in admitting that since she most definitely was in his opinion.

"You must be Fairy Tail University's representative." she smoke in a calm and cool tone, similar to Erza's but a bit more kind and gentle. "It's nice to meet you. My name is Leila Heartphila, but please call me Lea. I will be working with you today so I hope we can get along."

Laxus blinked in confusion. "Heartphilia . . ?"

"Ah, do you perhaps know of my siblings?" she asked, that polite smile still on her face. "They transferred to your school this year, although they're still freshmen in high school."

"Oh, yeah. I know them."

"I see. Well then, would you be so kind as to give me your name so that we can move on from introductions?"

"Ah, that's right." Damn, this girl was really polite which was to be expected. Erza would have most likely acted the same way. It kind of made him a bit self conscious but that didn't stop him from trying to be casual. "My name's Laxus Dreyar. It's nice to meet you, Lea."

Lea tensed and this did not escape Laxus' notice. "I'm guessing that your brother has mentioned me?"

"You could say that . . ."

"All good things, I hope."

"It's not like he's the type to go into detail about things." she scoffed and Laxus was a bit surprised that she dropped the polite act.

' _This must be the "Onee-sama" his twin mentioned_.' he thought. ' _From the looks of it, she obviously doesn't like his brother's . . . choice of lifestyle. Which is to be expected, I guess_.'

"Well, I hope we can get along." he said awkwardly.

"Yes . . ." she spoke rather apathetically. "Anyway, we're supposed to discuss forming an 'alliance' between our school or something like that but . . . what _are_ we supposed to discuss?"

He blinked in confusion. "I thought _you_ knew."

"Your school's the one who came up with this whole thing." there was a hint of annoyance in her tone.

"Hey, I honestly don't know a thing. I was just forced into this. They didn't tell me anything other than to go here and meet up with my 'fellow representative'."

Lea sighed. "Honestly, this is why nobody likes your school."

"Oi, are you picking a fight?" he growled.

"Why did they pick someone like you to represent the school anyway? Did you send everybody else to the hospital or something?"

"You've got some nerve mocking me."

"What are you going to do? Get your lackeys to come here and get rid of the problem for you?" she crossed her arms.

"You think I can't deal with my own problems myself?" his eyes narrowed as he loomed over her but she wasn't the slightest bit intimidated.

"Oh God, I'm so scared." she said sarcastically. "Please. I can wipe the floor with you."

"You underestimate me."

"I could say the same to you. Don't think that Lucas learned his moves on his own."

"Oh? So you taught him?" this, he did not expect. So this is what he meant when he said it's a 'family thing'.

"More or less . . ." she muttered. "Well, I'd rather not spend the rest of the day with you so you can just go home."

"What?" he blinked in confusion.

"My little sister likes your school a lot so from the start I planned on helping you out. This was all simply just a formality." she explained and started to walk away. "I already know a lot about your school since I researched a lot before I let Lucas and Lucy transfer so I'll know what to say. Don't worry about it."

Laxus blinked in confusion as he watched her go.

"Wh-what is her problem?"

* * *

Lea sighed in annoyance. It should have been a good thing that she was excused from all of her classes that day. It was always so boring and sometimes it stressed her out too much so it was nice to have a break for the day. Of course it wasn't exactly a day off, she was still assigned to something. She imagined that all she had to do was negotiate and be polite, maybe ask a few questions about the school. She could do that. But she didn't expect that the person she would be stuck with for the day was the one who had caused her such a headache just last night. She decided to just have him leave and spend the rest of her day hiding from her professors and that would've been just fine. But why was the idiot _still here_?

"Didn't I tell you to leave?" she snapped. Lea decided that the best way to calm her nerves was to go to the library and read some books to kill some time. But she couldn't concentrate with the guy sitting in front of her, he somehow managed to irritate her without even trying.

"Yeah, you did."

"Then _why_ are you still _here_?"

"I can't just leave. If the old man finds out then he'd have me expelled."

"How is that my problem?"

"Didn't you say that we should get along?"

"It doesn't matter now, does it?" Lea struggled to try and keep her voice down. "It's okay. I get that FTU is a great school s you have nothing to worry about."

"Why do you want to get rid of me so badly, anyway?" Laxus asked. "Is it because I asked your brother to join my little group?"

"Tsk. Isn't it obvious?" she muttered.

"Oh? I never would've thought that he has such a strict family. What? Did you ground him for it?" he smirked in amusement.

 **SLAM!**

Laxus almost jumped from his seat when Lea slammed her fist on the table and stood up. He stared at her with wide eyes almost expectantly. She was taking deep breaths to calm herself before she spoke.

"Now listen here, _dick_." she spoke through gritted teeth. "Frankly you piss me off and the only reason I haven't beaten you up yet is because Lucas would hate me if I did. And I treasure my relationship with my family. But the thing is, you piss me off for being such a cocky bastard and that might just earn you a trip to the hospital. You want to stay here, _fine_. But just remember that you're not the only one here who knows how to fight. It's entirely your choice if you want to leave this campus walking on your own two feet or inside an ambulance. Do I make myself clear?"

Laxus was quiet for a moment, staring at her in shock and it took a moment for him to regain his composure. "Absolutely."

"Good." she sat back down and went back to reading her book.

It was silent once again so Laxus tried to entertain himself with the games on his phone but he couldn't help but be curious about the woman in front of him. He weighed his options and decided to just ask.

"Can you really fight?"

Lea frowned in annoyance. "You want me to demonstrate on you?"

"Who's stronger, you or Lucas?"

"Of course it's me." she answered, turning the page of her book. "Even if he asked help from Lucy they'd be no match for me."

"Oh really?"

"Yes."

"So is that what made you think that you're stronger than I am?"

"I don't just think, I know."

"And how do you know?"

"Because I know everything."

" _Sure_ you do." he smirked.

"You formed your little gang while you were still a sophomore in high school; during that time you were already classmates with one of them. Bixlow, I believe his name was. Then when you were a senior you caused a ruckus, having your little gang beat up a bunch of students. During that time, you fought against one Natsu Dragneel and with the help of a transferee from Phantom Lord High, they defeated you. But instead of an expulsion, you were simply suspended. Although Natsu Dragneel managed to beat you that time, it seems it's only because he had help since as of now you can beat him with a single hit." she spoke while her eyes never left the book she was reading and Laxus flinched at all the information she unnecessarily brought up. How did she even know all of that? The incident wasn't made known to the public and even some students of their schools were oblivious to it!

"How did you know that?!" he practically shouted which made the librarian hiss at him, telling him to keep quiet.

"I told you, I know everything." she smirked, her eyes finally leaving her book to give him a look of pure mirth. "Why? Does it bother you? If you're intimidated or anything you can always leave you know."

"Bullshit." he stated. "Who are you, really?"

"I introduced myself earlier, did I not?"

"That's not what I meant." he said. "I heard from Lucas that he and his twin both had quite the reputation at his old school. I'm willing to bet that you have one too, or at least you had one before you transferred here."

Lea raised an eyebrow at him and they stared at each other for a moment. "It's something of the past. I don't want to fight anymore."

"And you seemed so keen on sending me to the hospital."

"I'm starting to think that some things are worth giving up everything you worked hard for." she sighed. "If I killed you at least I'll have some peace of mind."

"Quite the devil, aren't you?" he snorted. "You still haven't answered my question."

"Why should I?"

"Why shouldn't you?"

"Just because."

"You don't have that many friends, do you?"

"No, not that many actually. The number of friends I have is probably as high as your IQ."

"You think you're funny."

"I think I'm hilarious."

It was during this point that Laxus realized that this woman was starting to view him as a source of amusement and it pissed him off.

"The Angel of Death." she said but she was only answered with a look of confusion. "Ever heard of it?"

". . . Yeah. That guy was pretty famous back in high school. Heard he was a total brute." he said and when she raised an eyebrow at him, he finally figured it out. "Wait, that was _you_?"

"Ding, ding, ding. So it had a brain." she couldn't help but giggle. "A bit slow but you figured it out faster than I expected."

"You ever considered that maybe _you're_ the one who's gonna be sent to the hospital?"

"Go ahead and try to hit me. That just gives me an excuse when I kill you, I'll just tell the cops it was self defense." she shrugged.

"No, but seriously. Are you really the Angel of Death people kept talking about back then?"

"The strongest in Magnolia High, leader of the Celestial Angels and feared by even the students from the neighboring school." she leaned back and stretched her arms out, a proud smirk on her face. "The one and only. You should be honored."

"Maybe." he said. "So what happened?"

"To the violent nature, you mean?" she asked. "Adulthood."

"That's not really an excuse."

"It's not an excuse, it's _reality_. You go to college, make your own decisions, face the consequences and learn responsibility. That's how life is."

"Sounds boring."

"Yeah, it is. It's called 'growing up'." she sighed. "But I guess I can't blame you. It must be nice. I remember the feeling of fighting . . . It makes you feel free and there are no rules or complications. It's a much easier lifestyle."

"If you're willing to admit that then why don't you go back to it?" he asked curiously.

"We don't live in a world where you can rely on strength alone." she explained. "In society, you have to work hard and be smart to live. That's just the way things are and the sooner you accept it, the better off you are."

Laxus was silent, thinking about her words. Well, she did have a point but he wasn't going to admit that. She seemed reluctant though, like she didn't like it as much as he did. She obviously missed those high school days when she just did what she want, but it seemed like she made a resolve to change and he was in no place to question that.

"Huh, well I guess that explains why you think you can beat me."

"How many times do I have to repeat it before you're satisfied?" she sounded annoyed but she was smirking. "I can wipe the floor with you anytime, anywhere."

Laxus smirked back. "You know if you weren't so delusional, I would've probably asked you out to a movie this Friday."

"A shame." she said sarcastically, rolling her eyes as she did.

They continued talking after that with Lea's book laying forgotten on the table. 40% of the conversation consisted of insults, 30% consisted of sarcastic remarks, 15% consisted of death threats and the remaining 15% consisted of actually telling each other about information concerning themselves. Time passed by fairly quickly and when Lea happened to glance at a clock, it was already 2:30. They've been there for over five hours.

"Well, we should probably get lunch."

"Are you inviting me?"

"It'll be a shame if you die from starvation." she shrugged.

"How thoughtful." he commented dryly. "Well, I'll just be leaving now."

"So soon?" she asked sarcastically. "Won't your grandfather expel you if you leave early?"

"It's not like he'll find out. And if he did, I'll think up of an excuse. It's better than leaving when I just got here."

"You should be proud of being able to leave without any serious injuries."

"I'll keep that in mind." he rolled his eyes before getting up from his seat to leave.

"Ah, wait. Before you go, I just want to remind you," she spoke in a fairly casual tone. "If you speak a word about this to anyone-"

"You'll kill me." he said, finishing her sentence and she flashed him an innocent smile.

"Glad we can come to an understanding."

"Your appearance is actually your greatest weapon, you know that?"

"I'm a woman, of course it is."

"You're brother is a much better companion than you are."

"Only because he doesn't talk much." she said. "Well, despite our association, let's hope that we'll never see each other again."

"Agreed." he nodded."You were a lousy companion anyway."

"Go die." she stated calmly.

* * *

Laxus never mentioned their meeting to Lucas and Makarov didn't exactly question what he did that day. The principal was just glad that it went well.

Months passed and he never heard from Lea again since Lucas never really mentions her, usually he doesn't even talks but they don't really mind since he seems to be more comfortable with listening than talking. Laxus would've most likely long since forgotten about that woman if she hadn't left such an expression on him.

It was a cool, windy Saturday afternoon when they finally met again.

Laxus wasn't with his team for once and was just strolling down the park where they had first met Lucas when he spotted her. He was on his way to get something to eat for lunch, since he wasn't in the mood to cook for himself that day. Meanwhile she was sitting on one of the benches by herself, reading a book. He had an urge to roll his eyes. She and Lucas had so much alike, both of them were such loners. He had an inner debate on whether or not to approach her and, since he had nothing better to do and he wasn't that hungry anyway.

When he sat beside her, she didn't acknowledge his presence. When she still didn't look up from her book after after a few seconds, he decided to tap her shoulder to get her attention. But he didn't get a chance to lay a hand on her because she suddenly grabbed his wrist.

"Can I help you?" she asked before finally looking up and her eyes widened, making him smirk.

"Hey, remember me?"

"What are you doing here?" she grumbled, getting back to her book.

"It's a free country." he shrugged. "I have the right to go to places like this public park."

""Go die." she stated. "So you just happened to be passing by when you spotted me?"

"Yeah."

"How unfortunate." she sighed, turning a page of her book. She didn't speak anymore after that and Laxus just waited for her to tell him to go away. But he wasn't a patient man and he didn't appreciate being ignored. It took a few moments before he finally realized what she was doing.

"Do you think that I'll just go away if you ignore me?"

"Is it working? Are you tempted to leave?" it kinda annoyed Laxus that she still didn't look up from her book. You should at least look people in the eye when their talking to you!

"What are you doing here anyway?"

"It's a free country. I'm allowed to visit public parks for my leisure."

"You have a talent on getting on people's nerves without trying, you know that?"

"Years of practice." she looked at him, smirking. "Why are you talking to me anyway?"

"Why not?" he shrugged.

"I thought I made it clear that I don't like you."

"You did."

"So am I gonna have to break a few bones to make you understand?"

"Why do you hate me so much, anyway?"

"You're a bad influence to my brother. I understand that he can make his own decisions but that doesn't mean you can go around encouraging such violent behavior." she huffed. "Honestly . . ."

"You act like his mother."

"And you act like a child." she retorted before turning back to her book once again, hoping that he'll just leave her alone but it seems things won't be that easy.

"Why are you reading in a park? If you want to be alone then shouldn't you have just stayed at home?"

"My sisters kicked me out of our house. They said I should go outside and get some fresh air since staying indoors all the time isn't considered healthy." she explained.

"Sisters? You have more than one?" he asked, not knowing that Lucas had a sister other than his twin and the woman he was with.

"Yes, that's why there's an 's' at the end of the word to indicate that it's plural."

". . . Hitting a girl may be wrong but it's starting to get tempting." he muttered, a vein popping on his forehead.

"Just try it." she challenged before she abruptly stood up and left.

"Hey, where are you going?"

"Away, since you won't." she answered simply. Laxus watched her leave before shrugging to himself and going to get the lunch he wanted in the first place.

* * *

Later that day, after finding a small cafe where she was ale to read in peace for a few more hours, Lea pondered on whether or not she should go home or treat herself to dinner at a nice restaurant. She spent the whole day outside the house just like her sisters told her to so she deserved a reward, right? With that in mind, she headed towards a small restaurant nearby but for some reason, fate had other plans for her and she soon found herself face to face with Laxus Dreyar after almost bumping into him when she exit the cafe. The streets were practically empty and it was already dark since Lea lost track of time while reading her book. The two only stared at each other in the middle of the side walk before Lea finally spoke up.

"I'm starting to think you're stalking me."

"Don't flatter yourself." he sneered.

"So you just happened to be passing by when I was just leaving?"

"Depends. Did you just _happen_ to get in my way when I was about to go home?"

Lea sighed. "Let's just pretend that we didn't see each other and just go our separate ways."

"Agreed." he nodded.

"Well, well~ What do we have here?"

Lea facepalmed and inwardly groaned while Laxus just glared at the person who spoke with annoyance.

' _What now?_ ' they both thought.

"If it isn't a bunch of Fairies" a blond man smirked. He was accompanied by around a dozen men but he stood out as the leader.

"Hm? The hell are you?" Laxus asked.

"What? You don't even know of Grimoire Heart?" Lea asked mockingly. "Honestly, you should at least know the names of your possible rivals."

"That's right!" he yelled. "I'm Zancrow of the Seven Kin of Purgatory!"

 **Zancrow Kagutsuchi:**

 _Grimoire Heart Academy; Junior High School_

 _Member of the Seven (?) Kin of Purgatory_

 _Considered as the School's Strongest_

 _AKA "The God Slayer"_

"Grimoire Heart . . ?" Laxus asked. "Oh, that's right. You lot have been making a huge ruckus lately."

"You call yourselves the 'Seven Kin' but . . . didn't two of the guys from your group transfer this year?" Lea asked making Zancrow flinch.

"Shut up! That's not the point." he smirked then pointed a finger at Laxus. "You. You're the rumored 'Thunder God' aren't you?"

"Oh? So you've heard of me."

"When an idiot surrounded by fangirling lackeys goes around causing trouble and claiming he's the strongest, it makes it a bit hard for people to ignore him."

"Stay out of this." he snapped which only made her giggle.

"I wanted to challenge the guy known as the strongest in that weird school." Zancrow said. "And maybe beat him up. But it looks like this is a bad time for that, huh? Considering that you're with a lady friend."

"If you want to beat him up then be my guest." Lea said, walking away. "I'm not stopping you."

Unfortunately, she hadn't noticed that they already surrounded them so her path was blocked. One of Zancrow's men grabbed her arm, smirking.

"Now, now. Don't leave just yet. We're just about to have fun!"

She harshly pulled her arm away from the man before speaking in a low, dangerous tone. "Don't touch me."

"Oh? You're quite feisty, aren't you?"

They were starting to close in on them. With no way out, the only option was to fight but they were heavily outnumbered. Lea couldn't help but wonder just where they all came from.

"Tsk. I let my guard down." Lea grumbled. "Well, considering they're relying on the advantage in numbers, that probably means that most of them are fairly weak. So we could probably-"

"Shut up and get behind me. I can handle these idiots on my own."

"Wha-What did you say?! Do you even realize our situation right now?" she snapped at him. "What makes you think I'll rely on _you_?"

"You made a vow never to fight again, didn't you? You weren't supposed to be dragged into this anyway so I guess I'll take responsibility." he took off the earphones he always wore then gave her a look of pure determination. Lea blinked in both shock and confusion, making him smirk. "If you ever break that vow because of me it'll be because I pissed you off so much you finally went through with trying to kill me."

"Oh? Well aren't you so cool?" she chuckled then smiled softly. "Will you be alright, I wonder? Facing a bunch of hooligans alone, heavily outnumbered and, since you don't want me to fight, you'll have a liability too."

"I'll be fine. I bet these idiots would be down on the ground, begging for their lives in less than fifteen minutes."

"What did you say, bastard?!"

"Get him!"

As they charged in, Laxus started throwing punches and kicks. Luckily, Lea was pretty skilled with dodging attacks and had no problem getting out of the way. Laxus dealt with each one of them with a single blow but they were a lot tougher than they thought because most ended up getting back up after he knocked them down. He clicked his tongue in annoyance but had no intention of backing down.

"Oi, look out!" he shouted, noticing something out of the corner of his eye and then grabbing her arm, he pulled Lea out of the way as someone tried to grab her again and he instead gave them a powerful kick to the jaw. He didn't waste anymore time with him as he threw another punch to a guy charging towards him at his left.

Throughout the chaos, Lea managed to swiftly dodge and move her way out of the the chaos that ensued. They were all focused on Laxus anyway, so it wasn't that hard to slip away. Once she did, Lea looked back to see if he was alright.

She was quite impressed at his skills. For a large man, she had already expected that his strength was at least above average but it looks like he doesn't rely on just that. He was swift and cunning, from his movements Lea could tell that he was obviously experienced. It seems like he didn't just rely on his underlings all the time like she thought.

But it wasn't the time to be impressed. Lea weighed her options. Obviously, she couldn't just leave him because that was a cowardly move and she would never do such a thing even if it was to look for help. She could always call the police but wouldn't Laxus get in trouble as well? Usually she wouldn't have cared but she felt a sense of responsibility for some reason.

At the corner of her eye, she saw something that made her eyes widen and she cried out. "Laxus! Look out!"

The blond looked up, taken by surprise which didn't help his situation a bit. One of them had grabbed a bat and struck his back. He cried out in pain and fell to his knees. They didn't give him time to recover and someone sent a kick to his stomach, making him cough.

"Laxus!" she cried out worriedly. He immediately got back up and resumed fighting but it seems like the tables have turned. Laxus was getting hit more and more often, if this keeps up . . .

Lea clenched her fists.

"Annoying . . ." she muttered. She was never the type to stand by and watch someone get hurt, even if she did hate them. She may have been called merciless and violent before and maybe she still was, but she had the decency to at least give her opponents a fair fight. This was just playing dirty and she couldn't help but feel disgust, they were all a bunch of cowards.

Zancrow stepped forward, laughing while Laxus was on his knees trying to catch his breath. "Not so mighty now, are you?"

"You talk big for someone who let his men do all the work for him. You're just a coward you know that?" he mocked him but it was obvious he was struggling to keep a smirk on his face. He was already in bad shape with several bruises and a cut lip.

"Oh? You can still run your mouth when you've been beaten up pretty badly?" he sneered

"I've had worse."

Zancrow scoffed, cracking his knuckles. "Well, let's see if you'll still be able to talk after I'm done with you."

"So annoying . . ."

A heeled foot made contact with Zancrow's stomach and he was knocked down, almost losing consciousness when his head hit the ground.

"Boss!"

"Oi! How dare you?!"

"You'll pay for that, you bitch!"

Lea regained her composure, her eyes were blazing with fury. "You piss me off."

"Oi! I told you that I'll handle it, didn't I?"

"Hmph, you're still going on about that when you look like you can barely able to stand?" Lea crossed her arms, turning back at Laxus.

"Who can barely stand? Just stay out of this!"

"You think I'll just stand by and watch someone get beaten up? I may not like you but it seems like my brother does . . . somewhat."

"I didn't ask for your help."

"Neither did I. 'Get behind me' you said? Don't make me laugh." she snickered. "I'm not some damsel in distress, I'm just a bit of a pacifist."

"Oh? That was a pretty good kick though, quite violent for a pacifist." he raised an eyebrow but couldn't hold back a grin.

"Sometimes you gotta do what you gotta do. What? You think that I'll lose to you?" she stuck her nose up and spoke more coldly. "Just who do you think I am?"

"You talk big. I admire that, but can you really keep up?"

"I'll do better than keep up." she turned around to face her opponents. "Stand up, Laxus. I won't forgive you if you hold me back."

Laxus staggered a bit but he managed to get back on his feet. Meanwhile, it seemed like Zancrow finally regained his composure and was getting back up, rubbing his head all the while.

"Ow . . . Dammit, who the hell interfered?!" he grumbled.

"I-It was that woman, boss!"

"Being beaten by a woman after boasting about your strength, that's quite pathetic isn't it?" Lea mocked, knowing full well that an angered opponent is a defeated opponent. "Well, I guess that's only to be expected. You never stood a chance to begin with."

"Why you . . !" One of the men was about to charge forward but Zancrow stopped him.

"You're quite violent, aren't you? But this is a man's fight so why don't you back off?" he mocked back. "Tell you what, why don't you just leave that guy and come with us? I bet you'll have a lot more _fun_."

"I'd rather kill you instead." she said, coldly. "You really think I'd actually agree? I'm not that cheap or desperate."

"Well, your loss." he shrugged. "Get them. I don't care about that girl, show them no mercy."

As his men surrounded them once more, Lea and Laxus stood back to back.

"Oi, you better not get your ass kicked." Lea smirked. "If anyone's sending you to the hospital, it's me."

"I'm honored." he said sarcastically before focusing on the opponents in front of him. "Watch my back."

"Right back at you."

It's been a while since she fought, Lea had almost forgotten how good it felt. Almost. She remembered how it was the best stress-reliever and that it was really fun, it still is. It feels great, a whole lot better than studying all day and it makes her feel much more relaxed than reading does. There's a certain feeling you get while you fight too, the feeling of absolute freedom.

Lea was swift, delivering attacks quickly before moving on to her next victim. Even after two years, her strength still hadn't diminished. She may be a bit short for her age but it doesn't mean that she wasn't strong or tough. Lucas didn't even stand a chance against her.

Laxus was impressed. Lea wasn't just keeping up, she was kicking ass. She'll probably be able to beat his whole team with how good she is at fighting.

Together, they made quite a team and soon enough everyone around them was knocked down. There were still some left but they were all staring at the two of them in fear by this point. Both of them were panting but otherwise sill ready to fight.

"What? Tired already?" Laxus mocked.

"I could say the same to you." Lea said while trying to catch her breath. "You look like you're ready to drop."

"Tsk. Don't get scared you idiots!" Zancrow yelled at them. "There's just two of them!"

"B-but boss . . ."

"What are you waiting for?! Get them you cowards!" he yelled.

"How stupid." Lea muttered. Without anybody noticing, she had walked up to Zancrow and delivered a powerful blow to his jaw, knocking him out instantly. "Weaklings shouldn't act all high and mighty."

Silence...

.

.

.

.

.

"R-Run!" someone shouted and they all followed him, getting as far away as fast as they can. Neither Lea nor Laxus made a move to stop them, since it would've caused more trouble than it was worth. They watched them all go before Lea sighed in relief and turned to Laxus.

"Well . . . this wasn't how I imagined my day to go."

"At least it wasn't another boring and average day." He tipped his chin towards Zancrow who lay on the ground with all his other unconscious subordinates since his men didn't bother with any of them because they were all too busy running for their lives. "That looked like it felt good."

"It sure did." she smirked. But they both froze when they heard sirens.

"Crap! Did someone call the cops?" Laxus asked, alarmed.

"I wouldn't be surprised if they did, we caused quite a ruckus." Lea answered. "Let's go. I'd rather not deal with them."

"Same here." he muttered but once he took a step, he was down on his knees and clutching his stomach.

"Oi!" Lea knelt down beside him. "What happened? Are you alright?"

"Yeah . . . just took in a lot most damage than I thought."

"Idiot." she muttered. "Give me your arm. I'll try to help you stand up."

"What?" he asked incredulously.

"You heard me!" she hissed.

"Are you serious? I'm at least twice your size, what are you gonna do? Tap your heels together and magically transport us out of here?"

"I'm actually impressed by your little reference there but this isn't the time to argue. If you don't want any help then hurry and get up so we can get out of here!" she hissed. Laxus grumbled before getting back up. Lea grabbed his hand, taking him by surprise, and guided him away from the scene as he staggered, trying to keep up.

"You're seriously hurt." she said, a bit worried.

"No shit, sherlock."

"Keep that sass up and I will strangle you."

"Can you even reach my neck?"

"I'm not that short!" she snapped, getting flustered which made Laxus smirk. This, in itself, was a victory for him.

"But seriously, we should get you treated somewhere."

"I know someone in my neighborhood, an old friend of gramps. I always go to her for these kind of things."

". . . Alright, I'll come with you." Lea sighed.

"Wait, what?" his eyes widened.

"You look like you're about to drop at any second. The least I could do is make sure you can get there without falling unconscious on the street."

"Tsk. Whatever . . ." he muttered. "Isn't it usually the guy that walks the girl home to make sure that she gets there safe?"

"Yeah, but usually the guy isn't so useless either."

"Hey!"

"I'm kidding." she giggled. "You were great back there. I was actually quite impressed at how good you were."

Laxus grumbled. "Well, I guess I could say the same to you. If you were a FTU student then I probably would have asked you to join my team."

"It's not like I'd agree anyway." she sighed. "What's so good about Fairy Tail, anyway? I don't get my sister's choice in schools."

"Well, what's not to like?" he shrugged. "It's . . . it's a great school. The best. I wouldn't want to transfer to any other school."

"I honestly didn't expect those words from you." she tilted her head to the side. "This school must be really special."

"Outsiders wouldn't understand." he smiled softly. "If you're so curious, why don't you transfer?"

"Sounds bothersome ..." she frowned.

"Ah."

"What's wrong?"

"It's nothing. My earphones are busted." he sighed. "Probably from the fight. It's no big deal."

"If you say so."

They continued on chatting after that. The whole conversation still contained the sarcastic remarks and insults but there was a complete lack of death threats. It was somehow different now. They both had a new found respect for each other, the kind you get after fighting alongside someone and knowing that you'll be able to rust them to have your back.

They reached Laxus' street and after asking him about his condition, Lea knew that he should be fine and left. Even after they went their separate ways, neither of them noticed how they held unto each other's hands the entire way there.

* * *

Makarov was pissed and scolded his grandson when he came home. Porlyusica had called and informed the elderly man that his grandson got into a fight again so, needless to say, Laxus received an earful when he got home that night. It wasn't like he was beaten up that badly so he thought that it wasn't really a big deal and brushed it off. All he needed was some rest and he'll be as good as new, the old man really did worry too much and it made him think about finally getting his own place but soon dismissed the whole idea. Someone had to look out for that old geezer.

The next morning, Makarov went off to Porlyusica's home, most likely to complain about his grandson. Laxus was left home, resting when the doorbell rang. He clicked his tongue before getting out of bed, hoping it wasn't his team since he wasn't really in the mood to deal with them.

The doorbell rang several more times, irritating him even more.

"What?!" he snapped, finally opening the door and he froze. His eyes widened at who he saw.

"How polite." Lea said sarcastically. "Is that how you are to all your guests?"

"What are you doing here?" Laxus was frowning in confusion.

"Quite straight forward, aren't you?" Lea put a hand on her hip. "Well whatever, I won't be long. I just came to give you this."

She handed over a small paper bag and he hesitantly took it. Inside were brand new headphones with black earmuffs adorned with a silver spike.

". . . What's this?"

"A thank you gift."

"What?"

"What you said to me last night . . . and what you did." Lea sighed and shook her head. "Honestly, it was a stupid decision to take on all of those idiots on your own but I guess it was a nice thought so I suppose I should feel grateful. Nevermind that it was a bit pathetic how I had to give you a hand and how it was your fault I got dragged into it in the first place."

". . . I don't know if you're insulting me or thanking me but either way it's pissing me off."

"I'm kidding." she giggled. "It was really thoughtful of you and I appreciate it but I have my principles. It's a shame that I didn't get to keep my resolve but I don't regret helping you out last night. I actually had fun."

Laxus raised an eyebrow. "You sound like we went to the movies instead of beating up a bunch of delinquents. That's not normal, you know."

"Well, I would've thought that you realized this by now but I'm not a normal girl." she shrugged. "Would any normal girl be able to help you fend off those hooligans?"

"I've thought about this before but . . . you talk like an old woman, you know that? I mean, who says 'hooligans' nowadays?"

"There's nothing wrong with how I talk, you're just childish so I appear a lot more mature." she deadppanned. "Am I gonna have to speak slower for you to understand what I'm saying? I forgot that there was a great gap in our IQ's."

"You come here to thank me and you end up trying to piss me off. I don't get you."

"I could say the same to you." she huffed which was kinda cute. "I don't understand whether you're brave or stupid."

"What can I say?" he shrugged, grinning. "It's the Fairy Tail way."

Lea raised an eyebrow. "You mean you're all idiots?"

"If you're gonna insult me then get the hell out here."

"Look who sounds like an old man now." she smirked. "Well, I wouldn't want to stay around anyway. I've got better things to do than to waste my time here. Your idiocy might rub off on me."

"Go die." he said and she only stuck her tongue out childishly.

"After you." she said before pausing. "Hey. Fairy Tail must be a lively school, huh?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Nothing. I guess that's the only kind of school that would put up with you." she hummed. "Well, I guess it also helped that your related to the principal."

"Oh, and what did you do, Angel of Death?" he scoffed. "Did anyone have to die for you to enroll at such a prestigious school or did you just went with blackmail?"

"I'd like to explain it to you but it might hurt your head since it involves a lot of words you might be unfamiliar with like 'studying' and 'intelligence'."

"May God have mercy on Lucas' soul, is this what he has to put up wit everyday?" he sighed. "I'm surprised he hasn't killed you in your sleep."

"Oh, he tried." she nodded and Laxus couldn't be sure whether she was serious or not. "Well, I better get going."

"Whatever." he muttered and she walked away. He only closed the door when she was finally out of his line of sight.

* * *

Time passed quickly after that. You can't say that they became friends but whenever they happened to bump into each other, they end up chatting. The insults and sarcasm were a permanent feature in their conversations though. It was a strange sort of relationship since they didn't really hate each other even though they always end up saying so. Deep down inside, they always found themselves enjoying the other's company in a way.

During that time, Laxus became known for his peculiar headphones and it sorta became his trademark. He always wore them but it wasn't because she gave them, he had always been a music lover after all and it was better than buying new ones.

Before Laxus even realized it, it was the beginning of a new school year and he entered FTU's gates with his team like he always did. Lucas had long since quit though, since he found that it was the only way to repair his bond with his twin. And that was more important than anything else in the world. Laxus understood that and he didn't really mind so it seemed like everything was back to normal by the start of the school year. Ever was enjoying the attention, Freed obediently stood beside him, Bixlow was being his weird self, Erza was scolding him and Natsu was being an idiot.

He thought that it was just gonna be another boring day when he slipped into class and onto his seat. Before he could even turn on his mp3, someone spoke up.

"Is this seat taken?" someone spoke up and he immediately recognized the owner of the voice. His head snapped up and he was greeted with the sight of a beautiful blonde, smirking at him. "Hey."

"What are you doing here?" he blurted out.

"I took your advise." she said, sitting down beside him. "You said that if I was curious about Fairy Tail, I should just transfer."

"I didn't think you'd actually do it." he muttered. "Didn't you say that this school is just full of idiots?"

"Well, you can't judge a book by its cover." she shrugged. "I mean, I met a nice girl named Erza earlier today and she seemed pretty responsible."

"She's a pain." he muttered.

"So are you." she said. "I heard she always has to scold you, you really do act like a child."

"You two are way too alike." he scoffed.

"Not really." she shrugged. "So are you gonna show me around after class?"

"Why should I?"

"I don't want to bother anyone."

"You're bothering me."

"Yeah, but you're different. I don't really care if I bother you."

"You expect me to waste my whole day showing you around when you have two siblings that go here?"

"Yes." she deadpanned. "What's the big deal? It's not like I'm asking you to throw me a welcoming party."

". . . Why don't I just take you to the movies this Friday instead?"

Lea raised an eyebrow. "I thought I was too 'delusional'."

"You still remember that?" he asked incredulously.

"Of course."

Laxus sighed. "Whatever. If you don't want to, just say so."

"I didn't say I didn't want to." she giggled. "But I better not end up having to save your ass again."

"Shut up!"

"Still a bit bitter about that, huh?" she smirked. "Don't be. Even if it were me, I definitely wouldn't have been able to fend them all off on my own."

"Well, as long as you understand." he grumbled. "You'll probably end up enjoying yourself more if we beat up a few idiots on the way to the theater."

"Meh, what the hell." she shrugged.

"You gave up trying to quit fighting, huh?"

"Doesn't really matter. As long as people don't find out, it's not a really big deal now, is it?" they both smirked at this.

"So . . . Friday?" he asked, grinning. "I'll pick you up at around 7."

"It's a date." she smiled brightly.

 **Lea Heartphilia:**

 _Fairy Tail University (transfer) ; 3rd year college student_

 _21 years old_

 _AKA "The Angel of Death"_

 _Oldest child of the Heartphilia family_

 _Relationship status; In a relationship with Laxus Dreyar._

* * *

 **I wanted this to be a lot funnier and a lot more romantic QAQ But that would have to do I guess. My time in the computer is limited so it's a bit rushed. Feel free to point out any mistakes and I will immediately edit it ^_^**

 **Gray was supposed to be here but I edit it out since it was too long I think. Sorry . . .**

 **I think I made my own OC OOC? WTF?**

 **So I think I can safely say that some characters may not act the same way in my other fic :)**

 **You ever feel like you had something to say in these author's notes but you forgot -_- Meh.**

 **Anyway, Please review ~ !**

 **~ RnR ~ !**

 **~ RnR ~ !**


End file.
